Caught On His Web
by neko-chansaysnyaa
Summary: Because of the bad rumors spreading about the male's basketball team, you distanced yourself from them as much as possible. That was until a certain black haired guy came to your classroom, looking for you. Hanamiya Makoto x Reader
1. Nice to meet you?

**I — …Nice to meet you?**

Because of the bad rumors spreading about the male's basketball team, you distanced yourself from them as much as possible. That was until a certain black haired guy came to your classroom during a period when your teacher was on a leave.

The first time you saw him up close, one word that crossed your mind: intimidating. He sure has that strong aura around him that makes you feel like a frightened rabbit.

"Is [Full Name]-san here? Can I speak with her?" the guy _politely_ asked and that was something unexpected on your part, not to mention that you happened to be the person he was looking for.

As your name was mentioned, your classmates turned their looks on your direction. On the other hand, you were staring back at them wide-eyed.

"[Name]-chan, what did you do to Hanamiya-senpai?" your friend/seatmate whispered to you and it was obviously with a worried tone.

"I-I did not do anything…"

Fearing to piss him off because of waiting, you nervously stood up your seat and identified yourself as the person he was looking for then all of a sudden you found yourself being dragged out of the room, his hand wrapped around your wrist. You were trying to keep up with his pace but he's just too fast.

"Wait!" you yelled. The guy then stopped on his steps.

"What?" he asked you grumpily.

"I should be the one asking you that. What do you need from me?" he heaved down a sigh.

"Starting today, I appoint you to be the basketball club's manager."

"…What?" you blinked at him owlishly. His words seemed to be of an unknown language for you for a second. He slammed his palm over his forehead.

"I don't like to repeat myself. Just come with me." He began to drag you again.

"Wait! Why me? And I don't even remember agreeing to this!" you protested.

"Because I said so. I appointed you and I don't remember asking your opinion about it." and with that he suddenly threw you up his shoulder and carried you away.

"Wha— Hey! Put me down!" you squirmed and started to hit his back.

"Stay still, stupid! Do you want to fall down?!"

"Hanamiya-senpai, put me down!"

"Shut up [Name], you're disturbing the classes!"

"And whose fault is this in the first place?!"

"Tch. What a troublesome woman you are…" he mumbled under his breath.

The two of you then arrived to the basketball club's clubroom. Hanamiya then set you back down on your feet.

"Welcome back, Hanamiya." A guy with black hair and dull black eyes greeted the guy beside you.

"Cap, who's this cutie beside you?" this time a ginger-haired guy spoke walking towards the two of you. You nervously took small steps backwards to hide behind Hanamiya.

"You're right…she's really cute. Hey miss! What's your name?" a guy with light-colored hair covering his eyes who's blowing bubblegum said.

You were now feeling uneasy and somewhat scared. After all, you were dragged into a room with unfamiliar and you can say eccentric people. You now unconsciously tugged on the edge of Hanamiya's jacket.

Unknown to you, Hanamiya seems to sense what you were currently feeling.

"Kazuya, cut it out. You're scaring the shit out of her." Hanamiya sternly said to the 'bubblegum guy'. After he said that, you felt somewhat relieved.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You guys introduce yourselves to her." Hanamiya commanded.

"Hara Kazuya. Nice to meet you cutie-chan~" the 'bubblegum guy' said to you.

"Yamazaki Hiroshi." The 'gingerhead' said.

"I'm Furuhashi Kojiro and the guy sleeping there is Seto Kentaro." The 'dead fish eyes guy' spoke.

"And as you know, I'm Hanamiya Makoto, the captain and coach of the basketball club. Now, you introduce yourself."

"I-I'm from First Year A…[Full Name]…Nice to meet you…?"

"Whoa…so you're a freshman…that's why you're so cute…especially your height." The Hara guy teased.

"Just because you guys are taller than me does not mean I'm short!" you snapped. You had always hated it whenever people point out your petite stature.

"Hara, you made her mad…" the Yamazaki guy teased Hara.

"Okay okay. My bad, [Name]-chan."

Hanamiya interrupted the fray as he cleared his throat to speak.

"Starting today, she will be our manager. I hope you guys get along with her, and the same goes for you [Name]."


	2. Why?

**II — …Why?**

It's been a few weeks after you started being their manager. Even if at first you felt awkward and nervous, you began to love your job. As the days go by, you realized that they are really not bad people. You grew close to them and befriended them eventually. You are particularly close and fool around with Hara. Yamazaki is also a nice guy friend, too. Furuhashi is the senpai figure while Seto is like an older brother type (during the rare occasions that he's awake XD). But although you spend most of the time with Hanamiya, he still seems to be distant to you for some reason. You always try to reach out to him but he still keeps his distance from you.

But your thoughts changed after the first time you watched them play in a match.

"…Hanamiya-senpai…"

"What?"

"Can I ask you something…?"

"What is it? Spill it out."

"…Why do you guys play in such an underhanded way?" you mumbled.

"What? Does it really matter? As long as we win, it's fine right?"

"Do you really have to play dirtily? I can tell that even without those cheap tricks, with you guys' skills, we will still win. Then why?"

"…The world is not that simple and easy [Name]."

"Let's say that you're right. I know…that in reality the world is not fair. The strong ones are favored and the weak ones are denied… The strong reign over the weak…but that's why people strive harder…to be stronger…Besides even if we win, are you satisfied if we win just because of those underhanded tricks?"

You saw him clench his hands into fists which he slammed into the wall.

"Do you really think I'm satisfied with that?! There's no way I am! I want to win…together with you guys… But…but do you think we can win against them…especially those prodigies they revere as the Miracles?! There's no way we stand a chance… that's why I don't have a choice but to adapt those deceitful tactics…" you saw a tear run down his cheek. You felt ashamed of yourself, for saying something harsh to him.

"Hanamiya-senpai…I'm sorry…I judged you…but please…let's quit the underhanded tactics…that's why I'm here for, right? I'll help you guys…I'll support you…let's do this together the right way, okay?"

The raven-haired then tried to stifle a laugh, which made you puzzled.

"…Senpai, did I say something funny?"

Hanamiya then let out an evil-sounding chuckle. After calming himself down, he spoke,

"Do you really believe what I said? I never thought you're so innocent and pure-minded." He continued to laugh.

"Just so you know…there's no way I'm going to say something like that, stu-pid~ You were asking me if I'm satisfied winning that way…Yes I do. They say others' misfortune tastes like honey and I really agree with that. Have you seen their faces, the way they grit their teeth as the game proceeds in our favor, and whenever I break their sickening acts of friendship? It's the best…the way they exert their effort to the last second and the faces they make after they lose…yes very satisfying. After all, I don't care if it's a genius or a prodigy, once it's broken it's nothing but trash."

You just can't believe what you just heard.

"…Why…I thought the rumors were not true… I even defended you from those guys in my class…I even believed in you…but I guess I was really wrong …You're the worst, Hanamiya-senpai!"

For him those words were the best compliment for him but when he heard it from you, he felt a strange, painful sting in his chest.

_Maybe because Hanamiya did not want you to see him that way…_


	3. Stuck

**III — Stuck**

After your classroom cleaning duties and doing some errands your teacher had asked, you went to the clubroom.

You noticed that the door was strangely half open. Hanamiya would usually keep it closed at all times. You shrugged your thoughts off and closed the door after you entered the room.

"Oh… [Name] what brings you here today?"

"Hanamiya-senpai, I need to talk to you." you pulled out something from your bag. It was a resignation letter you wrote. You have decided not to do anything that concerns him anymore.

"So, what do you mean by this?" Hanamiya said calmly. He is being his usual self, sitting on his chair on the clubroom, his usual authoritative aura surrounding him. He was currently holding your resignation letter.

"I mean it as it is already stated in the letter. I quit the club." You replied plainly. He stifled a laugh.

"Did I say something funny, Hanamiya-senpai?"

"Yes my dear [Name]," he calmed himself down before continuing, "As I've said to you before, I appoint you and I don't want and need to hear your opinion about it. And of course, it's also up to me until when you have to fulfil your job. So in short, your resignation is denied."

"What?! But why?! I don't want to be in the basketball club anymore! And who gave you that authority to prohibit my resignation?!"

"_Anymore? _So do you mean you wanted to be with us before?"

"Wha—" a faint blush crept to your cheeks, "That's not the issue here!"

Seeing you flustered, the dark-haired guy chuckled again.

"What's so funny?!" you demanded.

"_I always knew you're interesting but I never knew you would be __**this**__ interesting." _He thought.

"Anyway, whether you allow me or not, I'm leaving the club. I'm sure the other clubs would be more than happy to accept me in."

"Wait [Name]; don't you think you're forgetting something?"

"Forgetting what?"

"Do you really think they will accept you in?"

"Yes. Why not?"

"Are you forgetting my status here at school? I'm sure those wimps will have second thoughts on accepting you knowing that you're still connected to me."

"Then I won't join any other club but still I'll quit your basketball club."

"Remember that it is a requirement for a student to join at least one club or school organization, [Name]."

"It sounds ironic hearing the Bad Boy lecturing me about school regulations." He chuckled at your last remark.

"[Name], you're learning huh. Anyway, my decision is final, you cannot leave the club." Hanamiya then tore your resignation letter.

"I'm going to talk about this with the club adviser."

You went towards the door. You tried to open it but the doorknob seems strange. You tried to twist it open for several times but it seems stuck. You began to panic.

"Hanamiya-senpai, the door does not open!"

"Haa?"

"The door is stuck!"

"What?!"

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I hope this next chapter makes up for it. :) Please don't be shy to leave your reviews. Thank youu ^_^


	4. Alone With Him

**IV — Alone with Him**

"By any chance, did you completely close the door when you entered?"

You nodded in response which made Hanamiya slam his palm on his face.

"That doorknob broke this morning. I tried to have it fixed right away but by stupidly wrong timing, the utility bastard was not here today."

"So…do you mean…?" you gulped nervously.

"Yes. We're trapped inside this room."

"_Noooooooooooooooooooo!" __

"There must be a way out, right?" you said.

"Hey! Is anybody there?! Please let us out! We can't open the door because the doorknob broke. Please help!" you began to shout and bang at the door.

"Quit it [Name], you're so loud."

"Don't you want to get out? There must be still people outside."

"What time do you think it is already?" that made you glance at your wristwatch.

"IT'S ALREADY ALMOST 7 PM?!"

"You just noticed by now?" he partly pulled up the blinds, "See, it's already dark outside. By this time, it's possible that they all already left."

"That can't be…At least…at least I need to tell my parents I can't come home tonight or they'll be worried." You pulled out your phone and tried to call them but you can't connect.

"Why now?! Hanamiya-senpai, can I borrow your phone?"

"I think I left it inside my locker."

"…Is that so?"

Then you thought of using your hairpin to open the doorknob.

"I don't think that will work. The doorknob is broken remember?"

"We will not know until we try. I need to do something rather than sit there and mope."

In the end, he was right.

"See?"

"Why don't we use the window?"

"Do you want to die? We're on third floor."

"Then what should we do?!" you cried out desperately.

"Let's break the door."

"Don't! That would be destruction of school facilities…"

"Which is more important for you, to be able to leave this room or be a good student…Or is it because…you don't mind to stay with me tonight? Hanamiya smirked. Your face suddenly became red.

"That's not it! …It's just that…I don't want to destroy or break things…"

Then suddenly the room became dark.

"Hey [Name], where the hell are you?!"

"I-I'm here… W-What do you think happened, Hanamiya-senpai? Is it power failure?"

"No. The main switch must have been turned off."

"H-How did you say so?"

"I went here before in the evening and it seems that they turn the main switch off."

"O-Oh…"

"Anyway, are you alright? You've been acting strange since the electricity got— … [Name]… are you afraid of the dark?"

"…Yes."

You felt that he was walking away from you.

"Hanamiya-senpai, don't go please … I-I'm scared…"

"Do you think I can get out, stupid~"

The room became dimly lit by the moonlight entering through the glass window. Hanamiya have completely pulled up the blinds.

"Good thing it's full moon tonight. You okay now?"

You responded with a nod, "…T-Thanks." You mumbled.

"I guess we don't have any choice but to stay here until tomorrow morning." He sighed as he sat down the couch. You imitated his action as you sat on the other end of the sofa.

"Don't you think you're a bit too far? Don't worry I won't do anything [Name]~" you slowly shifted a bit closer to him.

"I want to go home…" you sighed.

"If I knew a way, then we should not be trapped in here anymore. In the first place, who the hell closed that damn broken door anyway?" he grumbled.

"So you're blaming me? First of all, I don't have any slight idea that the door is broken. Besides, why did the doorknob broke in the first place?"

You're already pissed because of your current situation and now he's implying that it's your fault. Seriously, as of now you could not think of anything that could cool your head.

"Tch." You heard him click his tongue, "I'm not blaming you okay? Or maybe that's just the way I sounded a while ago… There's no point in arguing about this…" he paused,

"… Sorry." He said in a voice quiet enough that you're not sure that it's him or just your imagination. That's probably the first time you heard Hanamiya apologize.

"I'm sorry too…"

*Silence*

"How can you be so relaxed? Don't you have someone… like family or parents that are worriedly waiting for you? As for me, tomorrow I'm sure I'll be dead meat on not being able to contact them tonight and making them worry."

"I don't have anything like that." He replied bluntly.

So maybe that's why he became like that but you did not want to poke your nose into it anymore.

*Another deafening silence*

Then suddenly your stomach made a loud noise, making you hung your head down in embarrassment. You heard him snicker.

"Don't laugh! I can't help it, I'm hungry!"

"Here." He reached his hand that is holding a chocolate bar towards you.

"What about you? By the way, where did you get this?"

"I bought it at the cafeteria during snack break. You can have it."

"How about you?"

"I told you, you can have it." you took the chocolate bar from him and unwrapped it. You divided it into two and took one part for yourself and handed him the other half. The two of you then began to eat.

"Thank you Hanamiya-senpai…"

*Another looooooong moment of silence*

As you took a side glance towards Hanamiya, you saw him taking off his uniform jacket and loosening his tie.

"What?" he asked as he noticed you looking at him.

"N-Nothing!" you replied embarrassedly and turned your head away.

"Hey [Name]." the dark-haired guy called out to you.

"W-What is it?" you stuttered nervously. You felt him shifting closer and closer to you.

"It's boring, don't you think? Why don't we do _something_ to entertain ourselves?" he whispered seductively at your ear. His warm breath blowing behind your ear sends a shivering sensation throughout your body.

"H-H-Hanamiya-senpai…w-w-what are you saying?" He just smirked deviously and all of a sudden you were trapped between his arms and the sofa.

"S-Senpai… stop…" he unbuttoned your uniform jacket and took it off of you. He leaned in close to your ear and then whispered, "There's no way I'm going to do something like that, stu-pid~"

He pulled away from you and chuckled.

"It's not funny at all!" you huffed.

"Oh… are you angry because I stopped?" he teased, "If you want, we can continue what we have started, [Name]-chan~"

"Shut up! That's not it! You're really the worst, Hanamiya-senpai!"

He finally calmed down and stopped laughing.

"That uniform jacket of yours just looks too stifling, so I decided to help you get rid of it." With that said, you realized that it was indeed hot wearing such thick clothes when there is no electricity in the room.

Hanamiya then stood up to open the windows, letting the night breeze in.

"Much better…" he sighed in relief.

A soft yawn then escaped your lips.

"Hey, [Name]." he called out to you.

"What?"

"You're tired now, right? Let's sleep already."

"Okay."

"First, get out of the couch."

"Eh? Why?"

"Just do it."

Hanamiya unfolded the sofa then it become a bed big enough for the two of you to occupy.

"So it was a sofa bed, huh."

"It was Kentaro's idea. He wanted a nice bed to sleep on."

"Good night, Hanamiya-senpai."

"Good night."


	5. Epitome of Embarrassment

**V — Epitome of Embarrassment**

[A/N: For this chapter, I would indicate the scene happening outside the clubroom in italics ^_^]

You woke up with a soft groan as the bright sun rays beamed towards your face. You felt something warm pressed against your body and as you nuzzled your face down, a faint whiff of a familiar scent gently greeted your senses. You reached your hand to groggily rub your eyes and as you opened them, you finally realized that you were hugging Hanamiya or more specifically, you were pressing his face towards your chest. Well, you had this habit of unconsciously hugging anything within your reach during your sleep.

Mortified on what you just found out, you quickly scrambled away from him which utterly failed when he pulled you back to the bed. This time, you were the one pressed against his chest.

"You wake up too early…Let's sleep some more…" Hanamiya mumbled.

"What are you saying 'it's too early'? It's 7 AM already! It won't be long until someone from the basketball club will come here." You protested.

"…I don't care…Just let me sleep…"

"Okay. You can have your sleep but please let me go already."

"…No…It's payback for what you did to me a last night…You almost suffocated me when you pressed me towards your chest… Well, not that I hate it though… " you blushed at what he said.

"…I thought it was kind of bold of you~" He teased and you could tell that he is smirking at that time.

"S-Shut it…It's not like I did it on purpose! I was asleep and I wasn't aware of my surroundings at that time!"

"…Oh…Perhaps you were dreaming of me…the naughty type of dreams…" he chuckled. You swear you can explode anytime now out of embarrassment.

"I wasn't!"

Then both of you heard footsteps from outside coming closer to the door.

"Someone's coming! Let go of me now!"

"And why would I do that?

"_Eh? Why is it not opening?" Hara grumbled as he tried to open the doorknob._

"_It broke yesterday, remember?" Furuhashi replied monotonously. _

"_Oh. Well it can't be helped. It looks old and worn out already." The bubblegum guy sighed._

"_I'll just call the utility guy." Yamazaki said._

"Anyway, just let go of me. Don't you think it would be awkward if they found us in this position?"

"For you, yes. But for me, I don't really mind."

Your patience was really, really wearing thin.

"HANAMIYA MAKOTO, JUST GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME ALREADY!" you yelled.

"_Did you just hear that? Someone's inside!" Hara said._

"_Hanamiya is inside the room? And who was the one who shouted a while ago? That was for sure, a girl's voice…" Furuhashi remarked._

"_[Name]-chan?! …No. I don't think she speaks that way…" Hara commented._

"_Anyway, what the hell are they __**doing**__ there?"_

You clamped your hand over your mouth. There's no way they did not hear your scream a while ago.

"I never knew you speak that type of language~"

"Shut up!"

"I don't want to hear that from you."

You freed yourself from Hanamiya's hug and pulled him with you towards under his table. (Just imagine that the table here looks like an office desk)

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"We're going to hide."

"I don't think we would fit in there."

"We won't know until we try."

_Yamazaki now returned together with the utility man. The utility man began to try to open the doorknob._

"Hurry up!" you said in a hushed voice.

Just as the utility man succeeded in opening the door, both of you had fit under the table and it was, as expected, tight and the two of you were pressed against each other.

"…There's no one here." Yamazaki said.

"But we heard a girl's voice a while ago saying 'Hanamiya Makoto, just get the fuck off of me!' right?"

"Yeah. The sofa has been unfolded to be a bed and those bags belong to Hanamiya and [Last Name]."

"Whoa…those uniform jackets are theirs too."

"Don't you think we are interrupting them? Why don't we just leave them alone?" Furuhashi suggested.

"You're right. Now that I already got the thing I left here yesterday, let's leave now." Hara agreed.

"It's not what you think!" TT_TT you thought.

"Oh…it's pink…" Hanamiya suddenly said out of the blue.

"Huh? What is…?" you looked down only to see that the two upper buttons of your blouse were undone, making your pink lacy bra to show. Your face overheated in embarrassment.

"Don't look at me!"

"I don't know why but I must say you're being pretty bold today, [Name]-chan~" he teased, making you even more flustered.

"Shut up pervert!" you exclaimed. And you accidentally jumped up making your head hit on the table.

"Oww…"

"Are you alright?" the dark-haired guy worriedly asked.

"…I'm okay."

"Ooh! They're there, Captain and [Name]-chan!" Yamazaki exclaimed.

"I think we are interrupting on something. Hara, Yamazaki, let's leave." Furuhashi said bluntly.

You blushed and crossed your arms across your chest.

"It's not what you think!" you and Hanamiya said in unison.


	6. Confusion

**VI – Confusion**

"So that's what happened, huh…" Furuhashi said in relief. You just finished telling the three upperclassmen of what really happened why you ended up stuck with Hanamiya inside the clubroom.

"Yes. You all got the wrong idea."

"If that's what you say, then fine I believe you."

"Senpai, I really have to go. I'm sure my parents are worried for me. I'll just drop by again later."

[At Home]

"Goodness [Name]! Where have you been since last night?!" your mother greeted you as soon as you have entered your house. You immediately apologized and told her what happened.

"…Geez…we're worried for you, do you know that? I thought something bad already happened to you…Thank goodness you're fine…I would not know what to do if something happens to you…" your mom mumbled as she hugged you tight.

"Mom...I'm okay…Besides I'm a big girl now."

Your mother now released you from her hug.

"Have you eaten already?"

"I'll just eat after I take a shower, Mom." then you went upstairs to your room.

All of a sudden you remembered Hanamiya's words last night, _"I don't have anything like that."_ You can't help but to feel a bit sad for him. It must be lonely to be alone. Somehow, you felt pissed at yourself for being insensitive.

Then you stripped off your clothes before you stepped in the shower. You felt a cold jolt to your senses when the cool water made contact to your bare skin.

"_I wonder what he's doing now…"_

"_Wait! What the hell are you thinking about [Name]?!" _you slammed your head against the tiled shower walls. You seriously can't understand why _he _kept on popping up inside your head.

_Maybe because he pisses you off too much…_

_Maybe because you want to thank him for sharing his food with you last night…_

_Maybe because you felt a bit guilty for being insensitive to his feelings…_

_Or maybe because…_

…_you're starting to care for him…_

[A/N: I'm sorry for not updating this book for so long. I'm sorry if this chapter is too short for the long wait. I wrote this book on a whim without any plan in mind so that's why I honestly don't know how to continue but I will do my best to make this work. But still thank you for continuing your support for this story and my other stories as well. I really feel appreciated whenever you guys read, comment, vote on my stories and even follow me. Thank you so much :D *a big hug for each of you*]


End file.
